Coward
by Skovko
Summary: The script tonight calls for Braun to slap his girlfriend. He doesn't wanna do it, but when she uses the one word that always pisses him off to be called, he snaps and does it. He isn't prepared for her reaction though, and that leads to something else in the bedroom later.


Braun was livid. Tonight's script called for something different. Something he didn't want to do. It was the third round of the Mixed Match Challenge, and this time around it had gotten serious rather than goofy. He was teaming with Alexa Bliss again while his girlfriend Ruth was teaming with Bobby Roode.

"I'm not doing it," he said.  
"Yes, you are," Stephanie said.  
"Stephanie, I am not hitting my girlfriend," he said.  
"It's just a slap, Braun," Ruth cut it.  
"I'm not slapping you, Ruth!" He growled.  
"Yes, you are!" She growled back.

She could be just as stubborn as him. They butted heads from time to time, but in the end they were always on the same page. Until this moment. He knew he didn't really have a saying in it. He'd get punished if he jumped script, but he didn't wanna slap her.

"You're up!" Vince called.  
"Let's do this," she said.

The match went on without problems until the spot arrived. She continued pushing him, waiting for him to snap and slap her. He didn't want to. It was one thing to throw punches that never actually connected, but the slaps were real. She got up in his face, growling lowly at him, so the cameras wouldn't pick it up.

"Do it!" She growled.  
"I won't," he whispered.  
"Coward!" She crowled.

The one word he hated being called.

"What did you just call me?" He growled back.  
"You're a coward, Braun!" She taunted. "Nothing but a freaking coward!"

He pushed everything inside him aside and slapped her. Her head turned to the side for a few seconds, and when she looked back at him, there was something in her eyes that only he ever got to see. She was turned on. If they hadn't been inside the ring, he was sure she would have jumped him in that second. Instead she jumped up on him, raining punches down on his face as scripted, letting the match continue.

The scene kept replaying in his head while they went to separate locker rooms, showered and changed. They got into their car and drove back to the hotel. She stepped out of the elevator first, and he followed behind her. His blue eyed, white haired angel. He always felt like she didn't belong on this earth. She was too divine. She had to come from somewhere else.

"Alright," she turned to look at him once they were inside the hotel room. "Are you gonna tell me what's on your mind?"  
"The slap," he said.  
"You're still on that? It's over and done," she said.  
"Did it turn you on?" He asked.

She cracked a smile and licked her pink lips.

"It did," she answered.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Shit, how should I know? Why does it turn me on when you spank me? Why does it turn me on when you tell me to get on my knees and suck you like a slut? I don't know. It just does," she said.

He grabbed her jaw and stared down at her.

"Do you want me to do it again?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she answered.

He wavered. It was still far away from what he was comfortable doing. Spanking and dominating her was one thing, but to actually slap her, to actually put his hands on her that way, that was totally different.

"You still can't do it," she sighed. "Coward."

He backed her up against the wall and boxed her in.

"Say that again!" He growled. "Call me a coward one more time!"  
"Coward!" She raised her voice.

He slapped her. Her head turned to the side like earlier in the ring, and when she looked back at him, that look was in her eyes again.

"Coward!" She drew out the word.

He slapped her other cheek, and a moan actually escaped her. He spun her around and pressed her face first against the wall. He yanked on her jeans, ripping the button and zipper in the process, until they were down to her knees. He ripped her thong straight off her, and then pushed his own jeans and boxers down to his knees.

"Yeah? I'm a coward?" He placed a hand on her neck. "I'll show you coward, you fucking slut!"

He bent his knees enough to angle himself right. He pushed inside her without foreplay or warning, keeping his hand on her neck while fucking her as hard as he could. She moaned and cried, scratching her nails on the wall.

"Who do you belong to?" He growled.  
"You!" She cried.  
"What are you?" He growled.  
"Your slut!" She cried.  
"That's right. You're my fucking slut," he said. "Mine!"  
"Oh god!" She whimpered. "I'm yours! Only yours! Make me surrender, mister Big!"

The name she only called him when he dominated her like this. He reached around with his free hand, rubbing her clit ferociously, forcing her body into submission. She cried out loudly, cumming so hard that he was forced to cum with her.

The room fell dead silent for a few seconds. He removed his hand from her neck and instead placed a soft kiss there. He pulled out of her, spun her around, wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight.

"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"It's out of my comfort zone, but I can do to it from time to time. It's clearly turning you on, and I love turning you on like that," he answered.  
"I love when you're turning me on like that," she giggled. "And I love you, my big teddybear."  
"I love you too, angel," he said.


End file.
